


when we first met

by nightswatch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightswatch/pseuds/nightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras finds a naked guy sleeping outside his room after a party. He's not so sure what to do with him. Or what to do when naked guy is suddenly part of his group of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we first met

“I think I’m gonna head back to my own room,” Enjolras mumbled. He could barely even keep his eyes open anymore. To be honest, he’d wanted to go to bed about three hours ago, but the party on their floor had still been in full swing then and Enjolras had seen absolutely no point in trying to go to sleep.

He’d even gone to the party for about two hours until he’d decided that he still didn’t like parties and Courfeyrac had agreed to retreat to his room, because he hadn’t wanted Enjolras to sit around in his room on his own either.

Or maybe Courfeyrac just hadn’t enjoyed the party as much without Combeferre there, but that was just a guess. Combeferre had decided to go home for the weekend, had even asked Enjolras if he wanted to come, but Enjolras had decided to stay because he’d meant to get some homework done. That plan, of course, hadn’t exactly been successful, but he still had all day tomorrow and hopefully he wouldn’t once again be interrupted by loud music and people playing beer pong in the hallway right outside his door.

Courfeyrac hummed and the fact that he didn’t protest and asked Enjolras to stay a little while longer just proved that he was dead-tired as well. His roommate Marius was already fast asleep, curled up into a tiny ball under his bedsheets, dead to the world ever since he’d stuffed earplugs into his ears about fifteen minutes ago.

Enjolras and Courfeyrac had made a point in whispering to each other, but even that had got too exhausting , so they’d ended up just sitting side by side and now that it was finally blessedly quiet outside, Enjolras had decided that it was time for him to go to bed as well.

Courfeyrac hummed and bid him a good night, already kicking off his jeans and snuggling under the covers when Enjolras turned off the lights and slipped out the door.

It was dark out in the hallway and Enjolras didn’t bother turning on the lights. He knew the way back to his and Combeferre’s room well enough – it was just a few doors down from Courfeyrac’s. He nearly missed the lump lying right next to his door. But only very nearly.

At first Enjolras really wasn’t quite sure what he was looking at, especially since it was dark and the light that was filtering in through the windows was casting really strange shadows, but eventually Enjolras came to the conclusion that the lump was a person. And, as far as he could tell, that person wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Enjolras stopped in his tracks, not quite sure what to do. It wasn’t exactly warm out here and sleeping on the floor couldn’t be comfortable. Enjolras sighed and switched on the lights, involuntarily taking a step back when he saw that the guy on the floor had not only lost his shirt but all of his clothes and was lying on the floor buck-naked.

It took Enjolras a moment to catch himself and to stop staring down at the naked guy, at the tattoos on his back, at the red plastic cup that someone had placed on his head as some sort of hat that somehow hadn’t fallen off yet. Part of him wanted to just go back to his room, because some very obviously drunk guy wasn’t actually his responsibility, but he could hardly just leave him here, could he?

Enjolras knelt down and took the cup off the guy’s head, gently poking at his back. When he didn’t stir, Enjolras tried again, shaking his shoulder this time.

The guy gave a grunt and shifted ever so slightly, but that was it.

Enjolras shook him again. “Excuse me,” he whispered. There was really no need to wake up the entire hall.

“Go ‘way,” the guy muttered, trying to swat at Enjolras’ hand, but getting nowhere even near it.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to sleep here,” Enjolras said, trying to channel his inner Combeferre. Patience, that was what he needed right now. “Just go back to your room.” Wherever that was. Enjolras was pretty sure that he’d never seen him before.

“What’re you talking ‘bout, I am in my–” Naked guy stopped talking mid-sentence, freezing. “What the fuck.” He sat up, blinking at Enjolras, who had a hard time keeping his eyes on the guy’s face and not letting his gaze wander elsewhere.

“You’re not in your room,” Enjolras said dryly.

Naked guy stared at Enjolras, his expression mortified. “I’m in a hallway,” he whispered.

Enjolras nodded. “You are.”

“I’m not wearing any clothes.”

“No, you’re not,” Enjolras confirmed. “I assume you lost them sometime during the party.”

The guy looked around the hallway, his eyes still wide, but apparently not exactly bothered by the fact that he was completely naked and having a chat with a guy he’d never met before in his life. “Right, the party…” He tugged his fingers through his inky curls, looking almost a little lost now. “Where the fuck are my clothes?”

“I’m not sure,” Enjolras said, looking around as well now. He couldn’t see any clothes lying around anywhere, so he assumed that someone must have taken them.

“Fucking hell. People saw me, didn’t they?”

“I assume that whoever came by before me might have seen you, yes.”

“Great,” the guy said, “now I’ll be _naked guy_ for the rest of my time here.” He sighed. “Well, I suppose there are worse things. I mean, one of my friends threw up on some other guys shoes during our first week here. They’re dating now, though, so maybe that wasn’t the best example.” He bit his lip. “And you probably don’t care about some naked dude’s ramblings, so why don’t I find myself something to cover myself with and fuck off.”

Enjolras couldn’t help but smile. “I might be able to help you out.”

“Wow, you don’t just look like an angel, you actually are one.” The guy grinned. “You have really cool eyes, by the way, they’re blue, but, like, _really_ blue. Like an unpolluted ocean.”

“Wait here,” Enjolras said, rolling his eyes at him before he turned to unlock the door to this room. He pulled an old pair of sweatpants and a shirt he wasn’t going to miss out of his closet and returned to naked guy, who was still sitting on the floor, not even attempting to cover himself.

Enjolras made a point in looking up at the ceiling and dumped the clothes on his lap.

“Thank you, seriously,” the guy said, quickly scrambling to his feet, swaying ever so slightly, “you’ll get them back, I promise.”

Enjolras only nodded, convinced that he’d never see those clothes again. “I don’t really have shoes I can give you.”

“That’s fine, I live in the dorm across the street,” the guy muttered as he pulled Enjolras’ way too small shirt over his head. “Seriously, thank you so much.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Enjolras said with a shrug.

When he’d finally made it to bed, he was stilling thinking about naked guy’s sheepish smile before he’d left. And maybe Enjolras should stop calling him naked guy, even if it was just in his head, because guy who’d misplaced his clothes hadn’t seemed to like the thought of being known as _naked guy_ all that much.

* * *

“You found a naked guy in the hallway and didn’t tell me?” Courfeyrac asked – much too loudly for Enjolras’ taste, even though there was hardly anyone at the cafeteria anyway. “This is scandalous, please tell me that you took pictures.”

“Of course I didn’t take pictures.” Enjolras frowned. “Would you just take pictures of some naked dude?”

“No, of course not, but that’s not the point,” Courfeyrac said, waving his hands around excitedly, “tell me more, man. Was he a handsome naked guy or was he a I’d-rather-not-have-seen-you-naked guy?”

“He was…” Enjolras shrugged. “I didn’t actually look.”

Courfeyrac wiggled his eyebrows. “Then why are you blushing?”

“I’m not,” Enjolras said gruffly and took a big sip of his water, miscalculating how much water was actually going to fit into his mouth, so he ended up dribbling some of it down his shirt.

“Christ,” Corufeyrac said, slowly shaking his head, “he must have been super hot.”

“He just looked like an average person, okay?” Enjolras said in an attempt to somehow appease Courfeyrac and to keep his face from getting even redder.

Courfeyrac sighed. “Why can’t I find a naked guy somewhere?” He made a face. “In my bed, preferably. Or any naked person, you know, I’m not picky.”

“Can we not talk about naked people in your bed,” Enjolras muttered.

“Fine,” Courfeyrac said, pointing at Enjolras’ leftover pasta, “let’s talk about whether or not you’re going to eat that.”

Enjolras wordlessly pushed his plate across the table.

Courfeyrac smiled and started shoveling Enjolras’ pasta into his mouth. “Okay, but…” Courfeyrac said between bites, “you still haven’t told me what you did after you found naked guy.”

“I gave him some clothes and he went home, that’s it.”

“That doesn’t sound very exciting,” Courfeyrac said, pointing his fork at Enjolras, “I feel like you’re trying to make this sound boring so I’ll stop asking you about it. But what did you expect when you told me about this, did you think that I’d go like, _oh yeah, a naked guy in the hallway, we see that every day_.”

“No, I just…” Enjolras trailed off when someone with a very familiar mop of curls walked into the cafeteria.

Guy-now-with-clothes-on stopped in his tracks when he saw him, obviously not sure what to do. Although it did look like he just wanted to turn around and leave again.

“What?” Courfeyrac asked. “Enjolras, what are you looking at?” He turned around to follow Enjolras’ gaze, his head quickly snapping back around. “Is that him, is that the naked dude, please tell me it is, oh my god, you should see your face right now.”

All Enjolras could do was to shush Courfeyrac because his acquaintance from last night was now walking towards them, wearing an uncertain smile.

“Hey,” he said once he’d reached their table.

Courfeyrac only stared up at him and Enjolras didn’t even want to know what he was thinking right now.

“Hello,” Enjolras said and that was pretty much all he could think of to say to him.

Courfeyrac cleared his throat noisily.

“Right,” Enjolras mumbled, “that’s my friend Courfeyrac, and that is…”

“Grantaire,” he said, and thank god, Enjolras could finally stop calling him naked guy now.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Courfeyrac said, grinning broadly.

Grantaire let out a long-suffering sigh and turned to Enjolras. “You told him, didn’t you?”

“He left out the specifics, don’t worry.”

Grantaire snorted. “Well, he basically saved my ass,” he said. “And I still don’t even know his name.”

“He’s nice like that,” Courfeyrac said, giving Enjolras a nudge under the table, “right, Enjolras?”

“Enjolras,” Grantaire echoed, winking at him. “Nice to meet you fully clothed and all that.”

“Well, I was fully clothed,” Enjolras said flatly. He’d meant to make a comment about the two of them talking about him like he wasn’t even there, but he was still busy trying to hide the fact that he could barely look at Grantaire without thinking of last night.

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Courfeyrac asked, looking way too cheerful.

“I…” Grantaire looked at Enjolras as if he was asking for his permission. “Sure, if you don’t mind.”

Enjolras shook his head and pulled up a chair for Grantaire, his eyes never leaving Grantaire’s as he sat down. “Did you make it home alright last night?” Enjolras asked.

“Yeah, I mean, I had to throw pebbles at my window to wake up my roommate so he’d let me in, but whoever stole all of my shit wasn’t a complete asshole, because they gave it back this morning, it was all in a bag in front of my door, my phone, my wallet, my keys, everything was there. So I guess they probably knew me.”

“I don’t want to be nosy or anything,” Courfeyrac said, sounding like he was about to be ridiculously nosy, “but how the hell did you lose your clothes in the first place?”

“Tequila shots,” Grantaire only said.

“Ah,” Courfeyrac said, nodding knowingly, “that actually explains everything. And, well, I guess this is your legacy now, you might as well embrace it.”

“I’ll still try to keep my clothes on in the future.”

“That’s too bad, I was actually thinking about asking you to lie down next to my door next time.”

Grantaire laughed. “Sorry to disappoint.”

Their conversation soon drifted away from Grantaire losing his clothes and then revolved around one of their mutual friends who seemed to lose all kinds of things all the time and Enjolras would have loved to engage himself a little more in the conversation, but was still too preoccupied with the words he’d seen tattooed on the small of Grantaire’s back and, well, pretty much everything else he’d seen – and there really was very little that he hadn’t seen.

Grantaire smirked at him at some point, interrupting his train of thought. “You okay there?”

Enjolras nodded and sat up straight. “Just tired.”

“Tell me about it,” Grantaire mumbled, “I was actually gonna get some coffee, do you want some? I mean, I definitely owe you.”

“It’s fine,” Enjolras said. He honestly didn’t feel like dwelling on the topic. “Although I wouldn’t mind some coffee.”

“Sure,” Grantaire said, turning to Courfeyrac, “you want some?”

“Yes, please.” Courfeyrac was still beaming when Grantaire had already left. “I love him.”

“Is there anyone you don’t love?”

Courfeyrac shrugged. “I’m just saying, I especially love the naked guy because he’s a cool dude and he’s getting me coffee.”

Enjolras groaned. When Courfeyrac liked someone, they tended to stick around. Which meant that Courfeyrac was going to invite Grantaire to come to the Musain with them next week, which meant that Enjolras would keep seeing Grantaire. And contrary to popular belief imagining people naked wasn’t in any way helpful, in fact, it was incredibly distracting.

* * *

To be honest, even though Enjolras had now actually met Grantaire, he still wasn’t really expecting to ever see the clothes he’d given to him again. So when Grantaire knocked on his door and handed over his shirt and his sweatpants the next day, Enjolras had a hard time hiding his surprise.

“I washed them, I swear,” Grantaire said when Enjolras still hadn’t managed to take the clothes from him.

“Yes, I…” Enjolras cleared his throat. “Thank you for giving them back.”

“Did you think I was gonna steal them?” Grantaire asked, eyebrows raised.

“I just thought you might forget.”

“You hurt me,” Grantaire said, shaking his head with a sigh, at which Combeferre, who’d been suspiciously quiet until now, let out a snort. Grantaire stood on his tiptoes to peer over Enjolras’ shoulder into his room. “Oh, hi there.”

“That’s my roommate,” Enjolras said as if it wasn’t obvious enough already. “Combeferre, this is Grantaire. He… well, he needed to borrow some clothes the other day.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to pretend you didn’t tell him,” Grantaire said. “If I found a naked guy outside my door, I’d tell all of my friends as well.”

“Well, it is quite the accomplishment to lose _all_ of your clothes,” Combeferre said, the corner of his lips twitching.

Grantaire grinned. “You know, I still have no idea why I thought that taking my clothes off was a good idea, but apparently it happened pretty early on and I’ve already had like two dozen people call me naked guy, so I guess this is my legacy.” He sighed. “Anyway, you have that back, thanks again, and maybe I’ll see you on Wednesday.”

“Yeah, right, see you,” Enjolras mumbled, letting out a deep sigh once he’d kicked the door shut.

“You invited him to the meeting?”

“ _Courfeyrac_ invited him to the meeting.”

Combeferre smiled. “Well, he seems nice.”

Enjolras flopped back down on his bed. “I suppose…”

“What, you don’t like him?” Combeferre asked. He smirked. “Because you never wear those sweatpants and were hoping that you’d never see them again?”

“No, it’s not that,” Enjolras grumbled.

Combeferre only raised his eyebrows. He did want to know, but he certainly wasn’t going to push. See, there was a reason why Combeferre had been his best friend since kindergarten.

“I just can’t look at him,” Enjolras said slowly, “without…”

“Without?” Combeferre prompted. He was so good at that, he should become a therapist. Or maybe an interrogator. Because Combeferre somehow made people want to tell him things.

Enjolras sighed, trying to somehow keep from blushing furiously. He’d always told Combeferre when something had bothered him, but now he wasn’t so sure if he could. “I just… I’ve seen his,” he took a deep breath, “ _everything_.” Enjolras didn’t miss the twitch of Combeferre’s lips. “It’s not funny, I can hardly look him in the eye.”

Combeferre only laughed.

“ _Not_ funny,” Enjolras said and threw a pillow at him for emphasis.

* * *

Grantaire, unsurprisingly, stuck around.  Everyone liked him and, alright, Enjolras understood why, because Grantaire was likeable. At least when he wasn’t being an insufferable little shit.

Inviting him to the meeting, as it turned out, had been a huge mistake. Because Grantaire liked to ramble. And he very much liked to proclaim his not exactly helpful opinions. Loudly. Enjolras had arrived at the conclusion that Grantaire was simply incapable of taking anything seriously. The only good thing was that Grantaire’s general obnoxiousness distracted Enjolras from the fact that he’d seen him buck-naked. Still, he wasn’t too keen on seeing Grantaire. Except that he was.

Even though he did roll his eyes at Grantaire a lot and often asked  him what he even came to their meetings for, Enjolras was always strangely happy to see him, whether they ran into each other on campus or ended up being dragged to the same party by Courfeyrac.

Enjolras didn’t let himself be dragged to parties often, actually, once he decided to go there wasn’t much dragging involved anyway. He just didn’t consciously look for them, that was Courfeyrac’s job, but Enjolras found that he often did enjoy himself when they all went out together. At least on occasion.

Today they were at the Corinthe, which was more of a bar than an actual club, which also meant that Enjolras was about a hundred percent more likely to not hate it there. He was perched on a barstool, slurping a cocktail that he’d let Courfeyrac pick for him, a decision that he was slowly but surely starting to regret, because was already starting to feel tipsy before most of their friends even arrived.

Which was probably why he actually grinned at Grantaire when he slid onto the stool next to him.

Grantaire narrowed his eyes. “Why are you looking so happy?”

“I assume it’s because of this,” Enjolras said and pointed at this drink. “It’s from Long Island.”

Grantaire snorted. “I see. Well, I better catch up.”

“No tequila, though,” Enjolras said sternly, “it’s better for all of us if you keep your clothes on.”

“I know, believe me.” Grantaire made a face and, okay, maybe he thought that Enjolras didn’t want to see him naked again, which wasn’t actually the case. Thankfully Enjolras wasn’t drunk enough to say that out loud.

Afterwards he ordered a water. For reasons of self-preservation.

“Have you had enough already?” Grantaire asked, winking at him. Which he usually didn’t do but probably had a lot to do with the bottle of wine that he’d steadily been emptying with Bossuet and Joly, friends of him that he’d introduced to the group a few weeks back.

Enjolras sighed. “I’m not a huge fan of getting drunk. Remember what we talked about at the meeting last week? That it’s alright to say no to things you don’t like and that we have to make sure that more people respect that?”

“I do remember,” Grantaire replied, “it was an interesting meeting.”

“You fell asleep.”

“The meeting was over when I fell asleep.”

“Courfeyrac was still talking,” Enjolras said, folding his arms across his chest.

“He was talking about why Beyoncé should strive for world domination and while I can understand that that might be an issue close to your heart, I was just really fucking tired.”

Enjolras pursed his lips. “Maybe you should substitute getting drunk for sleeping every once in a while.”

“I get enough sleep, thank you very much for your concern,” Grantaire said and then turned to Jehan, not exchanging another word with Enjolras for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Which was why Enjolras did a bit of a double-take when he found Grantaire sitting next to his door a couple of days later. Shirtless.

“I can explain,” Grantaire said when Enjolras stepped up to him.

Enjolras only huffed and unlocked his door, walking inside, but leaving the door open for Grantaire. He’d been under the impression that they weren’t talking, so Enjolras assumed that Grantaire breaking the silence had something to do with him losing his shirt.

Grantaire slowly walked into Enjolras’ room as if he wasn’t quite sure if he was allowed to come in.

“Can you close the door?” Enjolras mumbled and dumped his bag next to his desk.

Grantaire did, still hovering next to it, though.

“I suppose you want to borrow a shirt?” Enjolras went on, quickly starting to dig through his closet without even glancing at Grantaire. This time he pulled out a bigger one that would hopefully fit Grantaire with his much broader shoulders.

“Thanks,” Grantaire muttered as he pulled it over his head. “Do you mind if I stay here for a bit?”

Enjolras frowned. He’d just come back from the library, so technically he didn’t have to do any more work today, but he wasn’t quite sure what to do with Grantaire sitting around in his room.  “What about your own room?” Enjolras asked.

“Well, that’s kinda part of the story of why I showed up here,” Grantaire said, burying his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans. “Do you wanna hear it?”

Enjolras shrugged and sat down on the edge of his mattress, nodding at the empty space next to him. “Have a seat.”

Grantaire hummed and sat down next to Enjolras, scooting back so he could lean against the wall. “Right, so I went to do the laundry, as you do, so I put all of my stuff into the washing machine and, well, I poured coffee all over my shirt earlier, so I was like, yeah, I’ll throw it in there as well. I mean, the washing machines are in the basement, it doesn’t really matter if I walk around without a shirt for a minute or two…” He took a deep breath, eyeing Enjolras.

“I’m still listening,” Enjolras said.

“Yeah, but you also look like you’re about to run away.”

With a sigh Enjolras scooted back against the wall as well. “Better?”

Grantaire’s lips curled into a small smile. “As I was saying,” he went on, “I took off my shirt. Because I was thinking that it would take approximately a minute until I could put on another one. Except when I get back to my room, there’s a sock on the door handle, because that’s what Bahorel does when he brings someone over, you know, the socks says _fuck off Grantaire_ so I obviously can’t go in, so basically I’m shirtless and temporarily homeless and since I didn’t want to sit in front of my door…”

“You came to sit in front of my door instead?”

“Well, Joly and Bossuet don’t really live nearby, and I actually first checked if Courfeyrac was home, but he’s not, so I came to see if you or Combeferre were home. Anyway, I figured that someone would show up eventually. Or, you know, Bahorel might have texted to me to let me know that it’s okay to come back, but knowing him it might take a little while longer.”

“I see,” Enjolras only said.

“Look, I know this is not ideal, especially since you’re pissed at me. I can go, but I’d appreciate it if I could at least keep the shirt for a bit.”

“I’m not… _pissed at you_ ,” Enjolras said, brows furrowed. “I thought you weren’t talking to me.”

“Well, you were the one who was going on and on about how useless I am because I fall asleep at meetings.”

“I never said you were useless,” Enjolras said gruffly. “I was merely concerned because you seem to neglect sleep in favor of going out drinking, which really can’t be healthy.”

“Yeah, but that’s really none of your fucking business,” Grantaire grumbled. “Doesn’t help if I just can’t sleep sometimes. But I’m sorry I fell asleep during the meeting, okay?”

Enjolras bit his lip. “Well, I’m not sorry for being worried about you.”

“Fair enough,” Grantaire muttered. “Not that I get why you care because you avoid me whenever you can, but hey…”

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“ _Right_.” Grantaire huffed out a laugh. “Like, I get it, I’m probably making you uncomfortable with this stupid crush I have on you, but you’re just really hard to look away from and–”

“Wait,” Enjolras said. Grantaire had lost him right there. “What are you talking about?”

Grantaire froze, his eyes going wide. “Oh god, you didn’t even know.” He hid his face behind his hands with a groan. “Christ, I didn’t think this day could get any worse.”

Enjolras opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again when he realized that he didn’t really have anything productive to say other than _I had no idea_.

Grantaire didn’t move an inch, face still hidden. After about a minute or so Enjolras realized that he did have to say something after all, otherwise Grantaire would probably stay like that until the end of time and this really wasn’t going to get any less awkward.

“Grantaire…”

“Wait a second, I’m trying to will the ground to swallow me up, maybe it’ll work.”

“ _Grantaire_ ,” Enjolras said again. “Please stop?”

Grantaire sighed but eventually looked up. “I think now would be a good time for me to leave.”

“No, wait…” Enjolras took a deep breath. He didn’t even know where to start. Because _I’ve been thinking about you a lot ever since I found you sleeping naked next to my door_ probably might be a little too weird. Enjolras probably also shouldn’t tell him that he thought he was annoying and still got strangely excited every time Grantaire showed up for one of their meetings. “I was avoiding you,” Enjolras said, and well, that really wasn’t ideal either, “sort of.”

“Sort of,” Grantaire echoed, nodding slowly. “And this is supposed to make me feel better or…?”

“No, it’s just that I can’t look at you.”

“That really doesn’t make it better either, although I do understand, I don’t like looking at myself either.”

“Will you shut up for a second,” Enjolras said impatiently. “That’s really not what I meant. What I’ve been meaning to say is I can’t look at you without having thoughts that I, until two minutes ago, didn’t think you’d want me to have.”

Grantaire raised his eyebrows. “What sort of thoughts, then? Do you think about how much you want to murder me?”

Enjolras honestly didn’t even want to think about them let alone say anything about them out loud. He was pretty sure that his face was speaking for itself, though, and now he was the one who really wanted to hide his face.

“Oh,” Grantaire only said, suddenly looking amused. “ _Oh_.”

“You were naked when we first met,” Enjolras said defensively and now Grantaire was laughing, loud, with his head thrown back and Enjolras didn’t even have it in him to be angry, he just smiled and waited until Grantaire was done laughing at him.

Grantaire’s laughter eventually devolved into a giggle, then a deep breath, then he was just smirking at Enjolras. “Well…” He gave Enjolras a nudge, leaning a little closer. “I can’t say that I’m not still interested in those thoughts you were having.”

Enjolras followed Grantaire’s example and scooted closer to him as well. “I’ll never tell,” he said firmly.

“That’s too bad,” Grantaire said. Their noses were almost touching now and Enjolras wasn’t sure how much longer he could refrain from just closing the distance between them. Grantaire smiled. “Your eyes look even cooler up close.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Enjolras grumbled.

“Hey, it’s not like I’d be opposed if you tried to stop me.”

Enjolras was still smiling when their lips met, going willingly when Grantaire pulled him closer. His mind went blissfully blank when Grantaire’s fingers snuck into his hair and– Right, Enjolras had completely forgotten that Combeferre was going to come back from his last class of the day at some point.

They pulled apart when the door opened, both of them staring at Combeferre, who had stopped in his tracks, looking at them with a bemused expression.

Enjolras cleared his throat. “Um… hi.”

“Hello,” Combeferre said, “I think I’ll head over to the library for a little while.” He didn’t even wait for a reply, only nodded at them and closed the door again.

“Well, that was awkward.”

“See it this way,” Grantaire said, “we could have been naked. And, believe me, that’s even more awkward. I would know.”

Enjolras laughed. “Good point,” he mumbled and gave Grantaire another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm aware that a lot of dorms - for example in the US - don't allow parties, which means that them meeting like this would be practically impossible there, however, I can promise you that some universities/private dorms/etc do not care at all.)
> 
> I always forget to mention this, but hey, I have a [writing blog](http://musains.tumblr.com/).


End file.
